1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric steam iron and, more particularly, to a temperature control assembly in the forward upper part of the iron handle for setting the iron temperature which assembly is a part plastic, easily assembled, long wearing, and smooth operating three-piece control assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric flatirons, both dry and steam, employ a thermoplastic control for setting the iron temperature. The control may be disposed any place on the iron handle and a common procedure is to put it in the upper forward portion of the handle where it is easily accessible and seen. It generally consists of a dial plate giving the different temperatures and fabrics normally encountered and a movable member, such as a lever with a knob that is rotated by the user to line up with the appropriate indicia on the dial plate for the particular ironing operation, the components being disposed in a horizontal slot in the handle. Such arrangements have been in use for many years and a typical temperature control of this type is shown in expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,574 of common assignment. Generally, in the assembly of the iron, the components in the horizontal slot are assembled outside of the iron and then slid into position to lock over the control rod that sets the thermostat with the components snapping and locking in the handle slot. Other arrangements may have separate fastening means and covers to locate the control assembly in position. At any rate, a problem is presented on the assembly line because of the multiplicity of parts and also, when marketed, the constant moving by the user of the control rod induces wear and loose fitting. It is necessary to keep the parts snugly assembled, provide good bearing surfaces because of the rotating parts, and to provide a design that can easily be put together on the assembly line with subsequent smooth operation and long wear.